Hug Me, Kiss Me
by oreo rasa jeruk
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua puluh lima tahun, Robin tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Robin tersenyum dengan hati yang senang, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. New author. RnR, boleh?


Wanita itu bernama Nico Robin, kulitnya gelap, rambutnya hitam, irisnya biru. Cantik; senyumnya menawan, tatapannya menarik hati.

**oreo rasa jeruk** _proudly present_...

Wanita cantik itu sendirian melawan dunia selama dua puluh empat tahun. Tidak ada yang bisa ia percaya, tidak ada yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Semua mengkhianatinya.

**A CrocodilexRobin fic**

Lalu pria itu datang—dengan wajah brutalnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya, mulut dengan rokok yang tidak pernah absen bertengger di sana, dan bekas luka melintang di wajah.

**Hug Me, Kiss Me  
One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

Namanya Crocodile, pria yang tersenyum di balik meja kerjanya, dengan kursi putar menopang tubuh kekarnya dan bibirnya yang menawarkan Robin untuk bekerja sama.

_**Enjoy**_**!**

"Maukah kau meminjamkan sedikit kekuatanmu padaku?"

Crocodile memandang Robin lekat-lekat, seolah menyelami dan mencoba menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis beriris biru itu. Robin memandangnya balik, tanpa ada rasa tertarik sama sekali, ia menghela napas.

"Apa yang akan kudapat?"

"Kau akan mendapat tempat paling _spesial_ sebagai _partner_ku, tentu saja itu termasuk kewajibanku untuk melindungimu dan memberimu tempat tinggal."

"Oh..."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju. Aku akan menjadi _partner_mu, hanya untuk sejarah _Pluton_ yang tercantum dalam _poneglyph _itu."

"Baik, kita sepakat," Crocodile mengulurkan tangannya.

Jemari lentik Robin menyambut uluran tangan itu, kemudian menjabatnya dengan anggun, bertolak belakang dengan jabatan tangan Crocodile yang kuat dan erat. Keduanya telah membuat kesepakatan—yang sudah Robin ketahui sejak awal bahwa ini akan berakhir dengan pengkhianatan juga, entah satu tahun, dua tahun, atau bahkan sepuluh tahun lagi. Pasti, suatu saat nanti.

**-o-r-e-o-**

Bulan-bulan saat tahun pertama dilewati Robin dengan tidak begitu mudah, ia masih terus belajar beradaptasi dengan pria yang berusia enam belas tahun lebih tua daripada dirinya itu. Mempelajari kebiasaannya, kesukaannya, kebenciannya, semua ekspresinya. Dan tinggal serumah sebagai _partner_ sepertinya bukan ide buruk; membuat Robin menjadi wanita yang paling mengerti tentang Crocodile.

"Robin, aku punya _code name_ yang bagus untukmu," kata Crocodile suatu hari, ketika tengah makan bersama sang _partner_ di akhir tahun pertama.

"_Code name_?"

"Ya," Crocodile meneguk anggurnya, "_Miss All Sunday_. Bagaimana?"

"_Miss... All Sunday_?"

Crocodile mengangguk, "Kau suka?"

Robin meletakkan alat makannya di atas piring, kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet yang ada di atas meja.

"Tidak buruk."

Crocodille tersenyum puas, ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Setelah ini, aku akan menggunakan _code name_ itu untuk setiap agen. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ide bagus," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum, "boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau memberiku nama _Miss All Sunday_?"

Crocodile berpikir sejenak, "Minggu adalah hari kesukaanku."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua puluh lima tahun, Robin tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Robin tersenyum dengan hati yang senang, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

**-o-r-e-o-**

Arabasta adalah sebuah pulau yang diduduki oleh Crocodile di tahun keduanya ber_partner_ dengan _Miss All Sunday_, ketika itu Baroque Works sudah memiliki banyak agen—mulai dari _officer agent _hingga _millions_. Hubungan Crocodile dengan Robin pun tidak bisa dibilang 'hanya sebatas partner', dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk saling mengerti. Apalagi Crocodile tidak segan untuk menunjukkan bahwa Robin adalah wanita yang spesial untuknya.

Spesial.

Robin tidak pernah merasa diistimewakan sebelumnya. Dan Crocodile adalah laki-laki pertama yang mengistimewakannya.

"_Miss All Sunday_."

"Ya, Mr. 0?"

Malam itu hujan turun di Rainbase, Crocodile tengah menatap keluar jendela dari lantai atas _Rain Dinners_—sebuah restoran sekaligus hotel dan _casino_ yang beberapa bulan lalu dibuat oleh Crocodile.

"Ada laporan?"

"Hanya beberapa _billion_ yang berhasil menangkap bajak laut di bagian selatan Arabasta."

"Hmm..." Crocodile menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Robin merapatkan mantel putihnya, kemudian menatap rekannya selama dua tahun ini. Pria itu kemudian membalikkan badan dan mendekati wanita berambut hitam itu. Crocodile mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi halus Robin dengan punggung telunjuk kanannya. Wanita itu tak bergeming, hanya menutup matanya.

"Kau tahu, malam ini dingin," bisiknya di telinga Robin, aroma rokok menyeruak di indera penciumannya.

Robin mengangguk pelan.

"Maukah kau menemaniku, Nico Robin?"

Ah, sudah lama rasanya Robin tidak mendengar nama panggilan itu. Biasanya ia dipanggil dengan sebutan _Miss All Sunday_ atau nyonya wakil pemilik _Rain Dinners_.

"Asal itu bukan di kamarmu, kurasa bukan masalah," Robin tersenyum menggoda.

Crocodile melempar rokoknya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Robin, "Di kamarmu, bagaimana?"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau pemaksa, Mr. 0."

"Kau mengenalku bukan dalam waktu singkat, _All Sunday._"

Crocodile merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Robin, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Robin hanya tersenyum, kemudian menempelkan tangannya di dada bidang Crocodile, dan membiarkan pria itu menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya hingga terhenti di leher dan memberi kecupan kecil di sana.

"Kita lanjutkan ini di kamarmu, sayang," lanjut pria bertubuh kekar itu kemudian.

**-o-r-e-o-**

Tahun ke empat, pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi lainnya di Arabasta—dingin hingga menusuk ke tulang. Robin terbangun dengan hangat yang mendekapnya, meski hanya selimut putih tipis menutupi tubuhnya, namun pelukan dari pria di hadapannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengelus pipi Crocodile dengan lembut, dilanjutkan dengan kecupan kilat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan ditahan oleh pria itu.

"Hei, bukan begitu cara baik membangunkanku."

"Aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu, kalau begitu."

Pria itu tertawa.

"Terima kasih untuk malam tadi."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Mr. 0."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk memanggil dengan namaku jika hanya ada kita berdua?"

"Ah, kurasa aku lupa."

"Kurasa kau hanya ingin menggoda."

Robin tertawa kecil, sementara Crocodile menariknya kembali ke atas dadanya, membiarkan wanita itu menikmati pagi untuk sekedar bercengkerama kecil dengannya—dalam pembicaraan yang tergolong tidak penting. Dan sepertinya wanita itu tidak keberatan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada pria itu, membiarkan tangan kekarnya mengelus rambut hitamnya helai demi helai.

"Setelah ini waktu kita untuk berdua saja akan berkurang." Crocodile memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Hening. Hanya terdengar desah napas sepasang insan itu.

"Terima kasih untuk empat tahun ini, Crocodile."

"Kau seperti mau berpisah jauh dariku."

"Aku tidak tahu—"

—_kapan kau akan mengkhianatiku_.

Robin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria itu, hingga akhirnya Crocodile mengecup puncak kepala Robin.

"Kau takkan kehilanganku—"

—_setidaknya hingga nanti aku menemukan rahasia Pluton_.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia tahu saat Crocodile mengkhianatinya semakin dekat, namun biarlah ia sedikit lebih lama memiliki pelukan dari pria itu. Biarlah ia sedikit lebih lama merasakan hangatnya kecupan dari pria itu. Walau satu menit, atau bahkan satu detik.

Sampai nanti akhirnya takdir berkata lain.

**-o-w-a-r-i-**

**(A/N)** Halo! Nama saya Reo. Panggil aja seperti itu deh. Hehe... Salam kenal semuanya! Saya baru nih di FFn dan sedang mencari teman. Maukah berkenalan dengan saya? Oh iya, ini karya pertama saya, jadi maaf ya kalau jelek.

Salam, hanya oreo!


End file.
